fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanda Walker
Kanda Walker is the grandson of Noah Walker. He is known for his victory over several bandits that attempted to raid a city they were stopped by Kanda. Long ago his parents trained him in powerful magics and abilities to further enhance himself in battle. Kanda then traveled to Genosha and became the Apprentice of Cross Virkov learning his gun magic along with a few tricks he knew to further improve himself. Appearance Kanda is a young man of average height with a lean, muscular physique. He has medium-length Black hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, Yellow eyes, and his skin is somewhat Dark. Kanda has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. Kanda's uniforms often consist of concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and heavy duty boots. Kanda has been seen with a silver Phantom masquerade-style mask that goes on Always affixed to his hoodie. his sword is holstered on his back while his gun is holstered on his right leg. His guild mark is located on his right shoulder. Personality Kanda portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devastating blows for the sake of others, this trait is something that has angered his friends primarily Sykushi Strykri his rival due to Sykushi's view that if he's going to be severly wounded let them be severly wounded a topic which started the rivalry between the 2 when Kanda interrupted Sykushi's fight to save him from being injured. Kanda views all life as precious even very evil dark mages as they all deserve a chance to live. Kanda's personality has seen a shift; several times, his "dark side", something he developed to survive the gamblers and con-artists Cross sacrificed him to, has shown itself, frequently shocking and scaring those around him. He has also begun using less polite speech, something noted by and encouraged Kyshira Rytika and Tyki Rytika. History Synopsis Equipment *'Rouletto'- Kanda's enchanted Sword which has incredible cutting powers even without magic its cutting power is incredible. The sword is also capable of rebuilding itself with magic even when it's shattered into a bunch of pieces adding a little magic into the hilt will cause all the broken pieces to go back to the hilt and rebuilt itself. it is one of his prized possessions along with his gun. *'Itarivo'- Kanda's gun one of his prized possessions. The gun itself is Silver colored and and is enchanted to have the bullets speed and piercing power greatly modified to be deadly even when little magic is used in it. Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Kanda was born with an incredible magical power along with an immense reserve of Magical power it is still growing more with more training in a few years he may be at guild Ace strength. *'Master Weapon User'- Kanda has shown to have great skill with his weapons to the point where he can easily disarm and defeat hordes of enemies that are attacking him at once. *'Master Martial Artist'- Through training with his Rival Sykushi he gained his master of the arts of martial arts he can incapacitate multiple opponents with ease without killing them along with improving his skills with his take-over. *'Enhanced Physical traits & Speed'- Kanda through years of training has gained an incredible amount of Strength along with speed almost matching Sykushi's speed but is notably stronger then him in strength. *'Keen Intelligence'- Kanda has always had a sharp mind he can quickly figure out attacks and forms of his opponents just from the stance his opponent is taking. *Guns Magic- As the Magic's name implies, Kanda loads his gun and fires Magic bullets that never miss. The bullets can vary from normal bullets to any other type of bullets, such as wind bullets, mud bullets, sunlight bullets, Magic bullets, etc. Kanda can also fire magical bullets which are condensed magical energy. *Sword Magic- Sword magic Which varies from spells that boost the power of Kanda's sword to the ability to control the sword from a distant. *Archive- Archive is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. *Take Over- Kanda's Primary magic that is most known his Take-over is that of one that is incredibly dangerous Its known fo left arm of of the Yotarizo a beast with fur like body armor and a deadly razor sharp claw. *Illusion Magic- This is is a devious form of magic, utilised by only those with the most skilled magical control and the most powerful of wills. Illusion Magic, in a sense, is a very broad type of magic, with several different categories that fall under it. It could be from simple illusions, such as Thought Projection, all the way to extremely complex illusions which remove one's very existence from the real world. Illusion Magic works in the sense that it "disrupts one's senses". This can be done in many different ways, which are all dependent on the user themself. Spells *'Bullets of Redemption'-Cross's signature guns magic spell now given to Kanda. The bullets do not stop until they have hit their target, even if they are embedded in something else along the way. A symbol in form of a cross can be seen wherever these bullets hit even on barriers and stays on increasing the damage of each impact. *'Redemption Slash'- A type of sword magic with each slash it leaves a mark in the shape of a cross increasing the damage of whatever hits the mark. *'Take-over: Yotarizo'- His Take-over when activated it turns his body to act like body armor that is completely mobile taking the form of a cowl like fur. But that is only part of his take-over the true power of the Yotarizo lies in slender and black left arm, clad in armor and razor sharp claws. This take-over is quite rare as even while his take-over is active he still retains his human form. The razor Sharo Claws are capable of cutting through Steel any many other Hard materials with ease like its paper. A real odd part of the take-over is while inactive it still maintains a presense When not activated, his arm is black and meets with his shoulder in a spiraling pattern that ends with tattoo-like emblem. *'Illusion Damnation'- Kanda's most tricky Spell Primarily used as a defense spell against powerful mages of the dark alignment. While active it becomes almost impossible to hit Kanda and his allies as each time his opponent "Strikes" him he takes the form of a loved one of the target while not actually hitting anyone it plays a nightmare to the opponent that the very magic of the opponent is that which is harming loved ones of the affected by the spell. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Gun User Category:Sword user Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage